


taking my time on my ride

by allpowerfullou



Series: one thousand words [5]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Public Display of Affection, Written for a Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes chanyeol isn't sure if he can face his life without baekhyun supporting him</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking my time on my ride

**Author's Note:**

> based off the fifth photo from [this fanart](http://harryaches.tumblr.com/post/117947153567) (art credit [skirt1127](https://twitter.com/skirt1127) on twitter)

"It's so cold on this train," Chanyeol mumbled from beneath his thick scarf, face half covered.

Baekhyun glanced up from where he was checking his work email, sending out a final few before the start of his long weekend. They had managed to get Friday and Monday cleared from their schedules in order to make an impromptu trip to visit Baekhyun's parents.

"We've been on here for two stops, Channie. Did you bring a heavier jacket?" he asked without missing a letter on his keyboard, fingers aggressively typing out a message to send to his new assistant.

"Baek, you know for a fact I don't have another jacket," he rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, thoroughly displeased at how involved his boyfriend was with his phone. The car was packed full of people, all of them quiet with their headphones in or books open on their laps, and Chanyeol sighed. He regretted not bringing his schoolwork so he'd have something to work on while his boyfriend scrolled through another email.

With a sigh he stepped to the side to look out the window. The cold set in fast, freezing everyone to the bone. There was no way anyone could get away with not wearing a jacket out in public, but Chanyeol still didn't think he'd need his thick winter jacket to take a train ride across the country. He pulled the material closer, wrapping it around him as the scenery outside made his body quiver knowing it was going to be even colder when they slowed down for their next stop.

Off to the side was a woman with a little girl, the child half asleep on her lap as she braided her hair. It was something to keep them both busy, Chanyeol was all too familiar with it. His mom used to do that to him and his sister when they were younger, carding her fingers through their hair and just messing with it. The air was thick on a train like this, an understood silence between the people that was greatly respected.

Chanyeol sighed softly, crouching down with his back to the door as he rubbed his hands together breathing on them. He'd been in a little mood the past few days, an uneasy feeling pumping through his body, and Baekhyun wasn't really helping. Hell, Chanyeol wasn't even sure if he noticed the change. This was one of those times where Baekhyun struggled to keep up with his job, hoping to god he could stay afloat long enough to get things done before the weekend.

Sometimes, he really hated Baekhyun's job. Everything was dependent on it, and if his job said no, he said no. Chanyeol didn't even know they were leaving that morning until Baekhyun came home early and looked at him expectantly, exasperated that Chanyeol hadn't bothered to pack yet. It'd been stressful to say the least. It didn't help that Chanyeol had a lot of tests coming up, and he was slowly slipping behind in his classes. He was starting to get short tempered with everyone, Baekhyun included, and the elder barely even noticed.

With a soft sigh, he sat completely on the floor, knees pulled to his chest and chin resting on them as he looked around. A few passengers look at him with disgust in their eyes, and of course, that's what got Baekhyun's attention.

"What are they looking-- Oh," the 'oh' came out almost like the sound you'd heard if someone was punched in the stomach, like an embarrassed, strangled sound. He crouched down, phone still out, and looked at his boyfriend with pursed lips and expectant eyes. "Why are you pouting? Is this because I'm not paying attention to you?"

"Not everything is about you, Baek," he whispered, eyes narrowed as he glared at his boyfriend for being so loud.

The elder recoiled, eyes wide with the comment, as if he was noticing Chanyeol's mood for the first time. "If it's not me what is it? Did you not want to come with me? You can get off at the next stop and take a cab home, I don't mind." His words seemed innocent enough, but Chanyeol could hear the guarded tone as he dissected what he knew to figure out the problem.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, putting his head back down while his boyfriend focused on himself, and what _he_ did. He wasn't even sure how to bring it up, not when his boyfriend was going through so much stress in his life. Why would he need Chanyeol's unimportant problems on top of that?

Baekhyun's soft sigh pulled him out of his mind just enough to feel the elder sitting down beside him, slinging an arm around Chanyeol's shoulder to pull him close, "If you're not going to talk to me, you can at least let me warm you up."

The touch was gentle, affectionate, and enough to have Chanyeol wriggling closer. He considered straight up climbing into Baekhyun's lap; straddling his narrow hips and just curling up into his chest, but this just didn't seem like the best time to do that. Instead, he opted to lean his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, sighing as Baekhyun's angelic fingers found their way to his hair, scratching his scalp softly. It was enough to have the younger falling asleep right there in Baekhyun's arms.

He knew he was being over dramatic, and his boyfriend wouldn't have a problem listening to his problems, but now wasn't the time, instead it was enough that Baekhyun was trying. It was a silent statement. "We'll talk about it later." Maybe during a post sex cuddle because getting fucked so slowly that Chanyeol forgot his own name seemed really nice. It had been a week or two regardless, their sex life coming to a halt as their schedules got busier.

Chanyeol woke up to a snowfall of kisses on his temple, Baekhyun's arm still tightly around him. The people on the train were completely different than the ones he saw before his nap, and it had him a little confused as he sleepily rubbed at his eyes.

"Our stop's coming up, babe," Baekhyun whispered, very respectful of how confused and slow to wake up his boyfriend was. All Chanyeol could offer was a nod as he struggled to get to his feet. The train jerked, nearly slamming Chanyeol into the door, but Baekhyun was there just in time, squeezing himself between the door and his boyfriend. The soft skin of the shorter was a lot more forgiving than the cold metal doors, and Chanyeol smiled.

He reached up to grab the rail on the wall, hoping to stabilize himself as Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. The elder looked so cold, face red, but his body was so warm that Chanyeol couldn't help pressing up to him to absorb his body heat.

"You're going to crush me, Channie. You're too big for this," he laughed, the sound loud in the silence, and Chanyeol rested his head on the other's shoulder in a failed attempt to calm his laughter, but it was to no avail.

It was late and people were giving them nasty looks, which Baekhyun returned, and it was suddenly like Chaneyol wasn't completely alone anymore. His problems, weren't fixed, but he knew Baekhyun wasn't going to stop until he was back to his normal self again, and that made his heart swell a little with happiness.


End file.
